


The Nephilim, The Demon & The Angel

by Minxied



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxied/pseuds/Minxied
Summary: The story of an demon named Crowley, the nephilim named Dahlia and their friend, the angel named Aziraphale.A series of drabbles that tell the story of the life of Dahlia Smith, her love and friends.This is just something pointless and short and absolutely no necessary.





	The Nephilim, The Demon & The Angel

A tall and beautiful woman, who looked like an any other human female in England was only half so. A freak offspring of an angel and a human - though she did not held that as important as others seemingly did - was Dahlia. Dahlia Georgia Smith. 

Dahlia Smith was currently sitting at the furtherst table outside the Finsbury Park Cafe, a large mug of steaming Earl Grey and a untouched crumpled apple pie. For being half an millieum years old, she only looked to be in her mid-twenties. She was neither on the side of heaven nor hell, she did bad things, she did good things - The nephilim lived in the grey area.

Dahlia had beautiful, long, honey locks that she could try and dye however she wanted, but at the end of the week it had returned to same color. She sat alone, leather jacket was over the back of her chair and legedanly dressed in an tight evergreen mini skirt and black turteneck. She was almost extraordinarily beautiful but there were only few brave, or rather stupid, enough to approach her. 

“Ah, Dahlia, my dear.” Aziraphale greeted her, with his usual pleasant smile. The angel sat down opposite of the nephilim, picked up the silver work and pulled the plate of pie towards him with a gleam.

“How are you, Aziraphale?” Dahlia asked, smiling and sipping her tea. He did have tiny bit of an sweet tooth.

“Oh, I’m wonderful. But I see Crowley is late, again.” The nephilim gave just an humming nod. Crowley would not be Crowley if he was on time. And it took a good 20 minutes - which Aziraphale and Dahlia spent catching up from the last time they had met (which was only the weekend before). 

“Hello!” Crowley greeted, sauntering up to the table and pulling a chair next to Dahlia. 

“You are late.” Aziraphale said pointently, his pie now finished and a mug of his own tea half drinked. The demon just waved his hand to aknowledge him, his attention on the nephilim. 

“You are a nasty woman, you know that, don’t’ya?” 

“Well, yes, Crowley.” 

“Crowley!” The angel yelped, offended for Dahlia. “What’s your language!” 

“You lost, love. And it isn’t my fault that you are not good at poker.”


End file.
